


Daddy's naughty boy

by Justley



Series: Justleys rwg bingo cards [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Rickyl Writers' Group SexHouse Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: Daryl has been caught playing with himself in the shower. Now Rick has to remind him of the rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my final (i think) bingo squares, sex house and memories. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first 'daddy kink' fic so I very much hope I've done it justice!

“Go ahead and get yourself wet sweetheart, Daddy doesn’t want you hurting yourself now,” Rick says in a low voice as he pours a steady stream of lube onto Daryl’s outstretched hand then gently rubs a finger into the liquid pooled in his palm, swirling it around in circles as Daryl looks up at him with eyes that look so black they could pull the entire universe in and swallow it hole. Daryl’s eyes flick from Rick’s mouth down to the very prominent tenting of his jeans that is mere inches away from Daryl’s face as he kneels at his daddy’s feet.

 “Now, now sweetheart. Remember the rules? No touching for you tonight,” Rick’s lips twitch as he tries to hide the wicked grin that threatens to break out across his face at the almost inaudible whine that escapes from between Daryl’s slightly parted lips. He resists the urge to press forward and rub his straining dick against his boy’s face but it’s so difficult. Daryl looks incredible kneeling before him, completely naked with his dick flushed a deep red and dripping. It twitches every time Rick speaks and he loves how wound up his boy gets just from hearing his Daddy speak. It’s not always like this, sometimes Daryl just needs to give up control and Rick is more than happy to play Daddy whenever his lover needs it, today is one of those days.  

“I think we need to go over them again Daryl, put a finger in your ass and tell Daddy the rules.” Rick moves away and Daryl unconsciously leans forward as if to follow. One sharp look from Rick has him sitting back on his heels once more as Rick takes a seat in the plush armchair directly across from the bed. He watches as his boy bites down on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth in a way that makes Rick wish that he didn’t have to lay down any rules at all tonight, makes him wish that he could pull back his boy’s hair and slide right into that pretty throat. Instead he slides down in the chair slightly and slowly pulls down his zipper, letting his eyes flutter shut as it scrapes along his dick as he drags it down. Daryl is practically drooling when he opens his eyes again but he’s still not doing as he’s told and Rick shoots him another stern look.

“Daryl?” Daryl does move then, he makes as if to push himself to his feet but Rick holds a palm out to stop him. “No, you stay right there on the floor. When you get off, I want to see it all over the carpet.” Daryl settles and slowly, avoiding touching his own dick even for a second, he reaches back and starts to spread the slick over himself and Rick smiles with satisfaction when Daryl’s eyebrows knit together for a moment, how his cheeks flare pink and how he can hear Daryl’s sharp intake of breath as he pushes that first finger in past those tight muscles. Rick knows they’re just gripping onto that digit and trying to pull it in further.

“I ain’t allowed ta suck Daddy’s cock,” Daryl begins in a quiet voice, his cheeks flush even brighter now and Rick nods to encourage him to continue. “Ain’t allowed ta _touch_ Daddy’s cock,” he groans and Rick lifts his hips so he can start slowly pushing his jeans down over his ass until his dick finally has the room it’s been craving.

“Good boy Daryl and…..?” Rick asks as he starts to palm himself over his boxers earning another moan from where Daryl kneels with a single finger in his ass.

"Bad boys ain’t allowed ta touch their own cocks. They ain’t allowed to touch their Daddy at all,” Daryl’s voice is becoming strained now and Rick can see his free hand clenched tight with white knuckles at his side. “Please Rick!” Daryl whimpers in a barely there voice.

“Please what baby?” Rick trails his fingers across the waistband of his boxers and Daryl’s tight eyes track the movement.

“Please, I need another.” Daryl whispers.

“Ask nicely and I might just let you.” Rick teases, he loves playing with Daryl, knowing his boy loves it just as much as he does.

“Please, Daddy. I need another finger in my ass,” Daryl says through gritted teeth and Rick gives his dick a firm squeeze, letting his head drop back against the chair for a moment because it feels so fucking good.

“Good boy, go ahead.” And he watches as Daryl sinks another finger inside himself. Rick can see the muscles across Daryl’s stomach clenching with the additional stretch. Rick starts running a fingertip along the tip of his own waistband, slowly nudging underneath the fabric, teasing his boy with what he can’t have tonight. “Tell me why Daryl, why do we have rules tonight?”

“Ya said I ain’t allowed to touch when ya ain’t around,” He winces, stretching himself wider, spreading his fingers apart. Rick wishes he could see a little better and is tempted to make Daryl turn around but he keeps him where he is because Daryl’s shoulders look fucking amazing in this position and he wants to see his boy’s face as he gets closer and closer.

“You broke the rules didn’t you darlin?” Daryl nods, a sharp jerk of a motion that lets a few strands of hair fall across his eyes. “Ready for another yet?” he asks as he slips both hands under into his boxers now, grabbing the fabric and getting ready to slide them off too. Daryl’s eyes follow the movement and the very tip of his pink tongue darts out for just a second. Rick smirks at the sight. “Go on then, you’re being so good for me Daryl.” He purrs then slowly starts pulling his boxers down, pushing them just past his knees so Daryl has a perfect view of his Daddy’s dick as he pushes a third finger inside. It’s not surprising that Daryl’s already loose enough to rush through the stretch, this is why there are rules tonight. Rick caught Daryl in the shower with his fingers in his ass and that is a clear violation of their agreement. So Rick had been forced to give him a few smacks across his peachy ass before marching him straight down here to the sex house on the pretense of a short scouting run.

Rick lets his hands rest on his thighs, stroking up and down as slowly as he can stand it. He lets his knees drop open, parting his legs as wide as he can and he gently runs his palms over the insides of his legs, lightly brushing his fingers over the skin of his balls as he brings them up to swipe through the thick patch of hair above his dick. He’s teasing himself as much as he is Daryl. “Tell me what it feels like Daryl. Tell me what it feels like to fuck yourself on your fingers while Daddy watches,” he purrs closing his eyes and letting his hands roam all over his body, avoiding touching himself in the one place he really wants to. Daryl’s cock is leaking, Rick can see it glistening in the light as Daryl grinds against his own hand. He’s visibly straining with the amount of pleasure that’s rippling through him. Rick can see his thighs quivering, his muscles bunching and can see the beads of sweat that have started to run down the side of his face.

“Feels good, tight. Ain’t enough though Rick. M’sorry I touched when ya told me not to. Please!” Daryl’s voice breaks into a whine towards the end and his fingers are working in and out faster now, he is literally fucking himself with his own hand and Rick can’t hold off touching himself any longer. His hand flies down to grip himself in a tight squeeze and he just knows that Daryl is watching that tiny bead of pre-come seeping tantalisingly out of the end. Rick swipes at it with his thumb and brings it to his own lips, tongue peeking out to lick it off. He keeps his eyes trained on Daryl who is most definitely watching with heavy lidded eyes as he rocks back and forth on his hands, his hips jerking and his leaking dick desperately pushing through the air trying to find some sort of friction. He’s beautiful, stunning, an absolute vision wrapped up in the throes of his self-induced passion and Rick drinks him in. Every fucking salacious inch of him.

Rick starts working his hand up and down his length, his touch so light it feels electric. Ripples of pleasure course up and down his spine at the knowledge that, with a bit of work that his boy can get off on just his fingers alone. Well, maybe he might need a _little_ help, Rick thinks as he glances around the room at the boxes of toys stacked along the shelves and he has been _very_ naughty. Daryl is a writhing, groaning mess on the floor and Rick wants to touch so badly but he won’t. Instead he spits into his own hand, his eyes shooting up when he hears Daryl’s low growl from across the room to see narrow blue eyes glaring at him. He looks feral, his eyes are dark and hungry and his mouth is curled in a snarl as his fingers work even faster inside him. Rick knows Daryl wants Rick to fuck him, to walk over and ram his fingers inside that beautiful hole but Rick needs him to learn. Daryl’s ass belongs to Rick and only Rick. He’s the one who gets to make Daryl squirm, writhe and beg. He’s the one who gets to push Daryl over that summit, who watches him clench and twitch and spill his load. Daryl doesn’t get to play when Daddy isn’t around and now he’s paying the price. Now he has to get himself off on his fingers alone. No touching, no Rick. He closes his eyes briefly and the memory of the last time they fucked in this room swims before him.

 _He was lying on his back on the soft bed with the lights down low, his arms pinned above his head by Daryl’s strong hands. Bulging forearms had framed Rick’s face as Daryl rubbed himself along Rick’s body, dragged his dick up and down Rick’s stomach before finally easing down onto the throbbing length beneath him. Rick couldn’t do much more than clench his hands into fists, nails biting into the skin in an attempt to hold on while Daryl fucked himself on his Rick’s cock. It hadn’t taken long, Daryl had been insatiable, biting and licking Rick all over, grunting and groaning with each slide of Rick’s cock. He’d only just started coming when Daryl twitched and jerked and spurted all over Rick’s skin before collapsing in a heap and burying his face into Rick’s neck. He loves it when Daryl takes charge and pins him down, like an animal in heat. It’s irresistible and overwhelming to feel so desired, so wanted and by someone so strong._  

Rick places his now spit slick hand back on his own dick and arches into his tight fist. The relief is overwhelming and his hips buck as he fucks his own hand all while watching Daryl’s hand pumping hard and fast into his ass. By the looks of his boy, the end of this unbelievable torture isn’t far away. Daryl’s body is dripping with sweat; his dick is an angry red, swollen and pulsing in the same rhythm as his fingers. Rick can even see from across the room how his boys’ balls tighten every so often and he knows; oh he fucking knows that his good boy is just waiting to be told he can come.

“Bein’ such a good boy for me darlin’,” Rick croons as he works his dick even faster. Daryl isn’t allowed to finish first, that’s one of their rules. One that Daryl himself thought up because he loves seeing his Daddy get off. Loves watching as Rick loses himself and spreads his thick load everywhere. He quickly kicks his jeans and underwear off his feet then stands in a rush, feeling the need for urgency now. He’s naked from the waist down his hand is still working himself roughly as he lifts his free one to slowly unbutton his shirt, one easy slide of fingers after another.

“Daddy please!” Rick’s eyes dart back to his boy before him at the gentle whine that floats through the air. He’s begging, that means he’s close. Daryl is quite literally holding on by the tips of his fingers as they brush against his prostate over and over again. Rick can feel his own orgasm just waiting around the corner and he knows exactly how he wants to finish. He slowly approaches Daryl, still stroking himself and revelling in the way Daryl’s eyes latch onto the sight. He kneels down in front of his boy, mirroring his position on the floor; his dick mere inches away from Daryl’s own and leans in to place a gentle, loving kiss on thin gasping lips. He licks at the seam of Daryl’s mouth and drags his tongue through Daryl’s scruffy stubble, pausing for a second to lap at the beauty mark that he loves so much.

“How close are you baby?” Rick whispers against Daryl’s jaw before nipping at the skin there. Daryl’s breath against his skin is hot and heaving, he can feel Daryl’s muscles quivering every time his lips make contact with him. He doesn’t really need to ask, he knows just how close to losing control his boy is, he can see it in every bulging muscle and prominent vein. He can taste it in the thick air that surrounds him, in the sweat that coats his body and sits tangy on Rick’s tongue. He knows but he likes to hear his boy say it. He loves hearing the desperation in Daryl’s voice as he begs to come.

“Real close, fuck……fuck…..please,” Daryl’s words are just whispered breaths spoken into Rick’s flushed neck where he leans in and buries himself into his daddy. He must be exhausted Rick thinks, spending so much time in the same position, on the edge of orgasm with tense muscles cramped and kneeling, especially after a night on watch and a busy morning hauling supplies.

“Wait. Just hold on sweetheart,” Rick whispers, leaning back slightly and working himself even faster. “Lean back baby, I wanna come all over you.” Daryl instantly pulls back giving Rick the room he needs to get himself off. He stares into Rick’s eyes, smouldering but feigning innocence just how Rick likes it. That look sets fire to the overwhelming arousal rushing through Rick’s veins and he feels himself tightening. Feels the heat threatening to unravel his restraint. He’s impressed at himself for managing to keep to the rules and not touch Daryl, to not throw him down on the floor and fuck him relentlessly. Instead he lines himself against his boy’s cock, careful not to touch it and grits his teeth and his orgasm pushes him over the edge. He’s coming and it’s almost violent as it spurts from him and covers Daryl’s dick, his lower abs and stomach. It drips from the tip of Daryl’s cock and Rick can’t help but touch it. As he rides out the rest of his orgasm, he reaches a finger out and gently swipes through the sticky fluid and spreads it down the underside of his boy’s cock. Daryl jerks wildly at the feather light touch and Rick grins.

“Such a good boy Daryl.” Rick groans as he squeezes the last few drops out and brushes his still hard length along Daryl’s own twitching cock. He stands suddenly, remembering that he wants to see Daryl fall to pieces and shoot all over the floor. It’s filthy, dirty and Rick wants it all.  “Come for me now baby.” He says in a low tone as he looms over Daryl, his spent dick slowly beginning to soften in front of Daryl’s face and his good boy hurries to do what he’s told. Daryl’s head falls forward, drooping low, allowing his sweat soaked bangs to fall across his eyes and he can’t have that. Rick threads his hand in Daryl’s hair and pulls gently forcing his head back so he can see his boy’s eyes as he’s finally allowed to let go. His body tenses wildly, shuddering as his fingers work faster and faster and he’s coming with a shaky exhale and a low groan of relief spilling all over his stomach and spraying white sticky come all over the plush carpet between Rick’s feet.

Rick stares into beautiful blue eyes that are now filled with love and gratitude as the dregs of Daryl’s orgasm is ripped from him and he slowly removes his fingers from his body, sagging at the emptiness he’s suddenly left with. Rick’s heart feels like it might shatter into a thousand pieces at the beautiful man before him. He loves Daryl, loves him with all his heart and these rare moments where they get to escape their challenging, all consuming leaderships roles, where they get to flee to this little house of sordid secrets and fuck their worries away makes their lives easier to deal with. It makes the horrors they face almost every day easier to bare. Because they know they can come here and be completely free. Unreserved and live out each and every single one of their fantasies.

Rick helps Daryl to stand on shaky legs and wraps his arms around him, tugging him in and holding him tight against his chest. Daryl lets his head fall heavily onto Rick’s shoulder as he attempts to get his heaving breath back under control. Rick spreads his palms and runs his hands over Daryl’s soaked back soothing away any aches and pains his lover might feel and Daryl holds firm onto Rick’s hips, letting his thumbs rub tiny circles into the skin there. They hold each other like that, just spending time reconnecting with each other until they are both breathing normally once more and their bodies have stopped the uncontrollable spasms that come with a fucking amazing orgasm.

“How you doing sweetheart?” Rick breaths into Daryl’s mop of hair, he smells like sex, sweat, dirt and something tangy that Rick can’t quite put his finger on. He smells like Daryl. Rick breaths him in.

“That was…..” Daryl chokes, his voice is rough from all the moaning and panting and he clears his throat before trying again. “Fucking amazing,” He finally croaks out and Rick chuckles into his hair, squeezing him one more time before pulling away. They have to get back soon, Tara and Rosita are due back from a run any time now and Judith is teething and most likely giving Maggie a headache already. Plus he promised Carl they’d be home for dinner tonight and Rick knows that Daryl would rather face an entire herd of walkers alone with just his bare hands than disappoint the teen.

“You were amazing Daryl. As usual,” Rick says and is rewarded by one of Daryl’s rare full smiles that makes his heart soar before he turns to collect their clothes and put the room back to how they found it.

Rick promises himself that they won’t leave it so long before coming back next time.  


End file.
